


Pretty In Purple

by rant_girl



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Bossy Danneel, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Het Sex, Jensen in Panties, Oral Sex, Panties, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23653099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rant_girl/pseuds/rant_girl
Summary: Jensen is putting away their laundry when a certain pair of panties in Danneel's underwear drawer catch his attention. Curiosity takes over. Is there anything sexier than Jensen wearing a pair of Danneel's panties? Danneel doesn't think so.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Danneel Ackles
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: SPN_Masquerade Spring 2020





	Pretty In Purple

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/10986.html?thread=4011754#t4011754) for the prompt: Jensen has never actually worn panties, but Dean’s line about wearing Rhonda Hurley’s pink satiny panties makes him curious. He feels like an idiot the first time he tries on a pair, and then he feels embarrassed by how much he like it. When Danneel finds him with a pair on, admiring himself in the mirror, she’s shocked... by hot she finds it. 
> 
> How could I resist?

Jensen was sitting on the bench in Danneel’s side of their closet. He’d been putting their laundry away, normally they would each take responsibility for their own, though Danneel ended up taking care of his too, more often than he did hers. But Jensen still liked to do his fair share around the house when he was there. There had been a few items to be returned to her underwear drawer. And he’d thought nothing of it. Underwear was underwear. Danneel had so many different colours and styles and textures. He loved seeing her in it and loved taking it off of her. 

But he didn’t have a fetish for it. Danneel was all he ever wanted or needed. Any other stuff was just an added bonus, a little extra fun. One of the things Jensen loved most about her was how dorky and silly they could be together. They both loved to play dress-up. Especially together. But Jensen had never tried panties. He’d never even thought about it. But seeing a satiny pink pair in Danneel’s drawer made him think of Dean and Rhonda Hurley. And it made him wonder what it’d feel like to try them on.

If there was ever a perfect time to try it would be now. The kids were with Danneel’s parents and Danneel was out for a run with Genevieve. 

He stood back up moving over to the drawer, pulling it back open, and he brushed his hand over the panties, feeling the different fabrics. He bit his lip. He felt torn. And the whole thing felt forbidden or like he was maybe somehow violating Danneel’s privacy. Made his heart rate pick up. And besides that, the choice was overwhelming. 

He didn’t really want the pink. 

The pink belonged to Dean. 

Picking out a deep purple lacy pair instead. 

He let them unfurl. Laid them out on top of the still folded pairs.

He hooked his thumbs into his sweats and boxer-briefs. Tongue sliding out over his bottom lip, and he worried the corner with his teeth. If he was gonna do this then he just had to do it. He pushed and pulled the material down, letting them hit the floor. Standing Donald Duck style, hands on his hips, “Yup.”

He’d never felt so stupid and he hadn’t even put the panties on yet. 

Jensen was much more careful when handling the panties, they were much more delicate. And it’d be just his luck if they were too small. Danneel had a little bit of a curve though, and he was slim, so hopefully…

He got them up all the way. Had to _adjust_ himself though, there was just enough space for him to slide a hand down the front, before even daring to step in front of the full-length mirror. And when he did, he lifted his t-shirt just enough to show a slip of skin just above the lace trim. His other hand on his thigh. 

Closing his eyes he took a deep breath, allowing himself to actually just _feel_ the way the material caressed him, his fingers skimming underneath the elastic on his thigh. And the way the cut of the panties left the bottom curve of his ass on display, something he always appreciated when Danneel wore them. And the way they kinda made him more acutely aware of his balls. The way his dick rested along his hip.

He looked back down at them, at himself.

 _Fuck_ it was hot. If he did say so himself. And his dick must have agreed with him because he was getting hard. 

That was when she walked in. 

“Jensen?” she called out.

“Are you in here?”

His shoulders hunching up and a blush reaching his ears almost instantaneously, his fist clenching tighter in his shirt.

“Jensen–…” Danneel’s jaw dropped, “Holy–”

“Shit!” they ended up saying at the exact same time.

“Danni. _Fuck_. Shit. Sorry,” he pulled his t-shirt back down with both hands, stretching it down further and hunching over to try and cover as much of himself as he could.

But Danneel shook her head, holding up her hand, “Wait. Jensen. Don’t. Let me see you.”

“Dee.” He said but he’d already turned to face her, if somewhat sheepishly. Hands still tugging the t-shirt down a bit.

“Jensen,” she said softly, taking several small steps closer, “It’s okay. I don’t have anything to hide from you. Granted I never thought of _what’s mine is yours_ extending to my underwear. But that seems to have been an oversight. Because _damn_.”

“You don’t think I look stupid?”

“Stupid? No. Stupidly HOT with a capital H-O-T. You can bet that very sweet ass it is.”

“Yeah?”

“Fuck YES! Jensen, _please_ , you’re the one with the hardon. Let me see you properly.” 

“Okay.” Jensen straightened himself back up, dropping one hand to his side, closing the other in the cotton of his shirt to pull it up to where he’d had it before. Goosebumps surfacing as a shiver ran through him. Made his dick twitch too. 

Danneel took a step back so she could take all of him in, “God, _Jensen_. So fucking hot.” And she took out her phone so she could take a picture. His body shifting naturally to the optimal pose without him even having to think about it.

She circled him a couple of times. Stopping somewhere behind him, he could _feel_ her eyes on his ass, the muscles tensing and un-tensing. She hummed in approval, “ _So_ beautiful,” she said reverently. Giving it a good squeeze as she stepped back out to his side her arm wrapping around his waist. She let her hand trail over his back, taking hold of his bicep as she stood in front of him. Skimming her fingers down under the top of the panties before she took hold of the tip of his lace-covered cock between her thumb and forefinger, making him gasp and she pushed up on her tiptoes to kiss him.

“Love you,” she said, stroking his cheek with the back of her hand and Jensen finally relaxed, “Love you.” He said back, her reassurance vanquishing any bubbling insecurities. 

“I don’t know what brought this on–”

“Dean.”

“Good old Rhonda Hurley.”

“Rhonda’s alright. But I’m far more fond of the owner of _these_ panties.”

“Only fond?”

“Oh. No. I’m definitely crazy about her.”

“Well, I happen to know she’s pretty far gone for you too.”

“Is that so?”

Danneel nodded, “You wanna know something else?” she leaned in closer, her lips brushing against his ear, “She really wants to suck your cock.”

“Danni.”

“Bed. Now.”

Jensen turned, moving his arms to remove his t-shirt but she stopped him, her fingers curling into the back of the panties, “Leave it on,” his eyebrow cocked as he glanced back at her.

She shrugged, “I don’t know, but it’s super working for me. Makes it sexier somehow.”

“You’re the boss.”

“And don’t you forget it, Mister,” she said with one of those blinding smiles, a laugh on the back of her breath.

“Never do,” he kissed her, and Jensen did laugh when she gave him a playful spank. 

“Bed!” 

“Okay, I’m going.”

Jensen lay down on his side of the bed, and he waited. Kept his eyes on Danneel as she stripped off nice and slow. The panties she slid off red like her bra which she left on. Climbing up to join him and she crawled up his body, ignoring his cock, for the moment, in favour of kissing him fervently, he could feel her slick through her… _his_ –they could talk about that later– panties as she grinded down against him. 

Working herself up.

“Fuck, Jensen.”

Working him up too. But he stayed still. They always liked to switch things up, go with the flow, and this time Danneel was the one in control.

He ran his hand up her back, itching to get his fingers into her hair, but he knew she was seconds away from moving. She needed more. He needed more.

Jensen following her lips when she started to pull up. Her smile warm as she poked his shoulder with one finger and he flopped back down.

And then she was straddling his face, holding herself just high enough so that Jensen could only reach her with the very tip of his tongue without raising his head, he let it tease along her slit. Her breath hitching, her hands steadying on his chest as she spread her thighs a little wider, sinking down just that little bit closer so he could lick her with the flat of his tongue, he closed his mouth over her clit, very gently sucking. Making her breath catch again and she moaned. Loud. 

Jensen moving with her, keeping his mouth on her when she rolled her hips. He took hold of her thighs for stability so he could really get his jaw into it. Danneel, cried out, yanking Jensen’s t-shirt up and under his pits. His back arching ever so slightly off the mattress when her thumbs swept over his nipples, back and forth, three times. Pressing all his buttons. Precome pulsing out against the lace as she dragged her thumbs down with her hands, towards his cock, dropping down onto all fours as her first orgasm hit her. She licked down from his belly button to the hem of the panties, let her nose brush over his hardened length, and closing her lips over the tip in a wet kiss. Her fingers very lightly stroking his shaft through the material.

Teasing him for as long as she could before she pulled his dick out of the panties so she could get him in her mouth. Each devouring the other until they were both desperate, aching with the _need_ to fill and be filled. Jensen laughing into her pussy as she came again. Danneel was a pro, taking him right to the very edge and then easing off with a lewd pop. And Jensen couldn’t help but whine a little. 

“Need you inside.”

She pushed the panties down his thighs before she repositioned herself, facing him again, one hand flat on his chest the other taking hold of his cock, lining them up and she sunk down onto him. 

“Fuck.” They said together. Their eyes locked. Danneel taking it almost punishingly slow to begin with, deliberate, Jensen taking hold of her sides, matching her thrust for thrust in a gentle undulation until neither of them could hold back any longer, their speed building and building, Jensen’s orgasm hitting just before Danneel’s did, her muscles wringing every last drop out of him into her. The two panting and moaning together, chests heaving, and Danneel collapsed on top of him. 

Jensen immediately wrapping her up in his arms. 

“Hmm.”

“What?” Jensen asked, as she pushed up just enough to look him in the eye.

“Next time, you should wear a henley.”

“Next time?” he laughed a little on the back of his breath.

Danneel just smiled, mischievous gleam in her eyes, “Well, you can’t try on just one pair, right?”

“Right. That wouldn’t be fair to all the other pretty panties.”

“I knew you’d see it my way.”

The End.


End file.
